


Love is a Fairytale

by zandral



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandral/pseuds/zandral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Jensens, falling in love was not important. Being married was for either more money coming into the already wealthy household, or to look good in the eyes of society. Jake hated this and wished he could have something more like what the Alvarez family had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the fuck I am doing. Enjoy!

To be loved was the most wonderful gift that the universe could bestow onto anyone. It meant that someone hoped you well with every moment you were gone from their sights. It meant that someone wished to be by your side in good times and bad, with no want for anything but your company in the valley of darkness. It meant that someone wanted to be with you forever, because they cared for you, cherished you, and to them you were more valuable than any gem.

Jake Jensen wanted none of that shit and as he scaled down his father’s mansion wall by clinging to his bed sheets the man tied together, he reminded himself why that was. To be stuck together with someone for the end of time was not something Jake liked the thought of.  The fact that the women in the dining room waiting for him to show did not wish him well, or wanted him for him, but rather they wanted his wallet did not help matters.

  Coming from a wealthy family, the love that most people dreamed of was tainted with greed and deceit. He himself had seen it in his parents, his father only marring his mother because she inherited millions from her father’s company. What was even sadder was that her mother knew this, and accepted it. She had once told her son that it was because her father was the least violent, and that he at least knew how to run her father’s business so it wouldn’t run to the ground. She accepted the proposal because to her, it was the one that made the most sense.

That was not going to be Jake though, the young man refused outright to be stuck in a loveless marriage and as he reached the ground below his window he set out to stay away from the house until 7, when the women would give up, and go home. This was the third time that his parents had tried to get Jake to date one of their friends’ daughters, and hopefully this would be the last for a while.  Taking out his phone he set a timer for 3 hours, when the women would be long gone and he could go back home and study for his math test tomorrow.

Walking the grounds of the mansion and observing the flowers, loving the way the autumn sun set was making some of them look golden in the last rays of sunlight; he could hear someone raking leaves up ahead. Jake raised an eyebrow at this, since the groundskeeper normally went home at 2. Walking over to the man raking, he let himself smile at the man. Carlos, or better known as Cougar, was the groundskeepers’ son, and helped the man with day to day tasks.  His father was great at repairing and keeping the grounds looking well groomed, but Cougar had a special talent for making flowers grow. The man had patience and the skill it took to grow the expensive flowers his mother kept in the gardens.

Cougar looked at him from under the cowboy hat he was always wearing, a smirk dancing on his lips as he kept raking up the leaves. “Again?” the man asked, making Jensen laugh softly as he leaned up against the nearest tree, crossing his arms as the cold started to settle around them. It was no surprise to anyone who worked at the mansion that Jake escaped the dinners his parents tried to set him up on. The only one who disapproved was Beth’s Nanny. An older woman by the name of Ingrid who’s personality was pricklier than a cactus.

“Well it was either that or enjoy a bunch of young women ignoring whatever I say unless it involved money.” Jake explained, waving his hand in the air with a flourish, “So I chose to run for it.” Carlos shook his head and smiled, finishing with making up a pile of leaves and going to get the gray trash barrel to place them in. When Jake realized this he grabbed the barrel that was right next to him and brought it over to the man, tipping it over and helping out Cougar with the chore. “Why are you here in the evening? Your father normally finishes at 2, especially when you’re here.”  The man asked with a confused frown.

Cougar was quiet for a moment as he raked the leaves into the barrel, letting Jake tip it up and squish the leaves down before answering. “He’s sick today.” He looked up at Jake with a shrug, the denim jacket riding up with the movement since it was a size too small on his frame these days.  The blonde haired man knew that the Alvarez family all worked, his mother was a seamstress and part time home cleaner, while Cougars oldest sister worked in town at a local restaurant. They had 6 mouths to feed and clothe and were the happiest family Jake had ever known. 

When he was around 10 years old and Mrs. Alvarez was helping his mother repair a dress she had accidently ripped she had told him the story of how Mr. Alvarez asked her hand. Carlos, as he was still known as a child, was already outside, at the age of 13, helping his father mow the lawns.

“Oh my Miguel was always a charmer, much like Carlos is starting to act.” She started out; smiling down at the work she was sewing in the breakfast nook. Jake smiled and laid his head on his crossed arms, watching her sew the delicate fabric.  “Alvarez men are all the same niño, all very charming and sweet on the eyes. I was stubborn though and said no! Miguel though, he was also stubborn, and soon we had this game of who would break first.” Laughing as she said this, Mrs. Alvarez smile grows wider at the fond memories she was thinking of.

“Once, he thought to play out a scene from Shakespeare and climb up to my window. The idiota thought I would swoon at the action, but instead I pushed the ladder away from the window, and slammed it shut as I watched him fall into the shrubbery below!”  Jake gasped at this and giggled along with the older woman, imagining the image of Mr. Alvarez falling like that.

“What made you marry him Mrs. Alvarez?” the young boy asked after he stopped giggling. The woman’s smile grew into something softer, one that was warm and caring. It wasn’t a smile he saw his mother have, or anyone at the country club, but one Mrs. Alvarez always had when talking about her husband or children that she loved with all her heart.

With a small sigh a she looked out the window, the lawn mower coming closer and both Carlos and Mr. Alvarez coming into view, she stopped her sewing.  “It was when I had gotten into a car crash with my sister. She had come out fine, but I was knocked out from the blow. My mother told me that he had run to the hospital and begged my father to let him see that I was alright. I knew then that he loved me, not just wanted me, but loved me.” As she finished the story, Jake saw Mr. Alvarez come closer to the breakfast nook window and knock on it with a knuckle while holding something behind his hand.

When Mrs. Alvarez opened the window, the older man smiled at his wife and from his concealed hand gave her a carnation from the flower bushes close to the building. “ Hola Carla.” He said lovingly to his wife. With a tiny gasp and chuckle, the woman took the flower, pecking her husband’s lips with a kiss before smacking him lightly on the head, reprehending him slightly for being lazy and coming over to see her instead of working. It was an old conversation that the two lovers had often with no heat at all behind the words.

Jake knew that was love, and he wished his parents could have half of the love that the Alvarez family had for each other. In the garden with Cougar on that fall evening as the last rays of sun left, Jake smiled, understanding that the younger Alvarez would help his father out with the chores around the Jensen mansion while he was sick because he loved his father. It was a hard job to have helping support such a big family at the age of 20, but Cougar was happy to help his family in any way he could.

As the two young men walked to the garden shack to put away the tools, Jake smiled and stretched his free arm that wasn’t carrying the trash barrel. Cougar had looked like he was going to insist on carrying it, but Jensen was bigger, and could easily carry it without it being a burden.

“ That sucks Cougs. Tell your dad I hope he gets better soon, in the meantime though I could help out.” Jake offered, receiving a raised eyebrow from the older man, his hat not obscuring the scarcasm Cougars eyes were sparking with. “Hey, I can totally help out! Remember that one summer I helped with the gardening around the west fences?”

“You cut open your foot.” Cougar quickly pointed out, Jake making a wounded sound as if his pride was literally shot at.

“That was a freak accident that not even god could see coming man!” the younger quickly said to defend himself while dumping the trash barrel’s contents into the compost pile. Hearing a scoff coming from the others mouth, Jake sighed, placing the barrel in its right spot. “Look, how about whenever you need an extra hand okay? I know I’m an expert at computers and that stuff more than gardening, but come on. It’s the weekend, and if I don’t get out of the house my mom will throw women at me.”  

Thinking on this for a moment as he cleaned up the garden shack, Cougar concentrated on his work for a while longer before answering. “Fine.” He said, shaking his head at Jakes excited shout for joy and fist pump. 

“You won’t regret it, I swear Cougs!” The blonde man exclaimed proudly, watching the older man get into his father’s old red truck. Tipping his hat in Jakes direction as his way of saying goodbye, Cougar started the engine and left the mansion, Jake watching him go. With a sigh, the wealthy young man leaned up against the old garden shack and checked his phone, seeing messages from both his parents, and an amused text from his little sister who could hear the women down in the dining room getting angry.  It was sadly only 5, and Jake had 2 more hours before he could safely step into the mansion without any women swarming him. He entered the garden shack and sat himself down on one of the benches, ready to play a very long game of Temple Run while he waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note, so I have this head cannon that Miguel and Carla agreed that she would be able to name the oldest daughter, and he named the oldest son. The rest they would both agree on together. When Carlos finally came everyone assumed Miguel was going to name him after his Grandfather, but one look into those soft brown eyes that were the same as his wife's he knew the little boy in his hands name was Carlos, after his mother. 
> 
> I'm making head cannons for this Ya'll know that means trouble.


End file.
